The Tales of Waverly Place
by im.a.smut
Summary: Freaky things are happening over on Waverly Place. Especially at the Waverly Place Sub Station. Take a peek into the stories of the Russo family and their friends. I promise you won't be disappointed!
1. Mimic y Mimic

**Chapter One:** _Mimic y Mimic_

**Summary:** _Alex uses the cloning spell to go on a date with Dean, but Justin has other plans._

------

Alex stood in front of her mirror modeling her new outfit she bought from Hot Topic.

"Where do you think your going young lady?" Justin stood at the threshold of his sisters' bedroom.

"My date with Dean." Alex adjusts her jacket keeping her eyes on her reflection.

"I thought mom and day said you couldn't go." Justin furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Oh they did." Alex nodded turned toward her brother. "But I'm going anyway."

"And just how are you going to do that." Justin said folding his arms.

"Easy!" Alex took her wand out of her pocket. "Edgebonoutoosis." Alex waved her wand around her head as a light flashed before her clone appeared. Satisfied how her clone rocked her fit, Alex smiled and nods her head.

"Yeah!' Justin gave a nod. "Because mom and dad know you sleep in your clothes." Justin grinned.

"I can fix that." Alex then mumbled a spell and waved her wand as her clones in a pair of her pajamas. "There! I must say I rock those boy shorts!"

Justin turned to his sister. "Alex you know nothing good will come of this. Remember last time."

Alex scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. That was only because Max used that mimicking spell."

"I'm not having any part of this." Justin said trying to convince his sister.

"You say that, but you know you will!" Alex knew her brother like a book. "Just put me to bed and I'll be back before midnight."

"Alex!" Justin tried to stop his sister, but she said the transporting spells before he could reach her. "Dammit." He stomped.

"Alex." Jerry called through the halls as Justin panicked.

He hurried and put Alex clone in the bed before their father opened the door.

"Justin what are you doing in here?" Jerry asked.

"Uh... J-Just checking on Alex, because she seemed so mad about missing her date with Dean." Justin lied. "But she's okay now. She's sleep."

"Aw." Jerry walked to her bed. "Night pumpkin." He gave the clone a kiss on the forehead; he walked out of the room. "C'mon lets go."

Justin followed his father out of the room.

------

On her date with Dean, they sat in the front seat of Dean's car as the watched a movie at the old drive-in. The two cuddled as Dean tried to get a little action.

"No. I want to watch the movie." Alex pushed Dean away.

"Who comes to a drive-in to watch the movies?" Dean smirked as he slid his hand under her shirt.

"Me." Alex removed his hand.

"C'mon Russo." He pleaded.

Alex turned to her boyfriend. "No."

Dean pretended to give up as he sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Alex smiled as she laid her head on his chest watching the movie. Dean smiled as he pulled her lips to his as they engaged in a kiss. He hoped that this kiss would get her in the mood.

"C'mon Dean, I'm not in the mood." Alex retracts from the kiss as Dean huffed and leaned back in his seat.

------

Back at the house Justin crept into his sisters room holding Max old wand. He closed the door slowly before turning on the light by her nightstand. He pulled the covers off of the clone body. He waved the wand around the body as the tip began to glow; he mumbled a spell before pointing at the clone. The clone started twitch and jerk before a red glow appeared then disappeared. Justin smiled as he sat next to his sisters' clone, hoping the spell still work. He raised his fist in the air and slammed it on the clones' body.

------

Alex jerked as she spit out her popcorn letting out a hoarse coughs.

"Are you okay?" Dean tended to his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Alex coughed, "I just need something to drink." She put a hand over her chest.

"I'll go get you a soda." Dean got out the car.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath as Dean headed towards the concession stand.

------

"That's for making me clean up all you dirty work." He said to the clone as if was his sister.

Justin watched over the clone thinking of all the things what he could do to his sister. But at this time of night there was really only one thing on his mind and with Juliet on a trip with her family, he's been feeling a little back up. He smiled at the clone before looking at his semi-erection.

Why not? He always thought he's sister looked hot. Though he would never cross that line. Well only in his dreams. She is his sister, but wait a minute, this is a clone of his sister, he can have whichever way with her as he wanted.

------

Alex sighed as she waited for Dean to come back with her drink. Meanwhile the line at the concession stand was taking forever to move. Alex leaned in her seat taking a deep breath as she watched the movie.

------

Justin was now on top of his sisters' clone. "I didn't want to do this, but you made."

He planted a few chaste kisses on the clones' neck, trailing his kisses down to top of its breast.

------

Alex moaned a little as she rubbed her hand over neck and chest. Shivering a bit as felt a cool breeze over body.

------

Justin had ripped off the clones' tank top exposing its bare breast. Alex doesn't sleep in a bra. Justin likes.

Cupping her breast in his hands, he rubbed the palm of his thumbs over of her soft nipples as the friction from his skin caused her nipples to become hard.

Alex moaned as her eyes closed biting her bottom lip before looking down to see her nipples were now erect and showing through her fitted shirt.

"What the..." She moaned again.

Justin continued to rub her nipples in a slow circular motion.

Alex moaned as she grabbed her breast pressing her thumbs onto her nipples to make them go down. She moaned again this time as she hands caress her breast as she arched her back.

Justin removed his left hand before he traced the area of her nipple with his tongue and took her nipple in his mouth.

Alex gasped as her right nipple became warm before feeling a slight tugging feeling. She quickly removed her top as she watched her nipple become harder as she moaned some more.

Justin did the same to her left nipple before trailed his tongue from the crease of her breast to the top of her navel, twirling his tongue around the insides of her bellybutton.

Alex breathing became crazy he was touching her spot. She let out another moan before moving to the backseat.

He cocked her legs opens. Sliding off both her shorts and underwear. He opened his fold with his tongue as it searched for her pearl.

Alex laid on the back sit with her leg cock open and her hands over her eyes. Her pants and thong were at her ankles as she felt a warmth sensation between her legs as she moaned.

Justin twirled his tongue around brushing her head flicking her hole.

Alex groaned as she bit her lips digging her nails into the seat of the car as she moved her body in unison with this feeling.

Finally shoving his tongue inside of her, pounding her body with his tongue.

Alex screamed as he body began to bounce. Arching her back grabbing hold to the passenger seat in front of her. Letting moan after moan escape her mouth.

Justin licked every inch of her insides, before gnawing on her pearl.

Alex clutched her legs together squirming in the backseat squealing, as this feeling was too much.

Lifting his head from the clones' body. He crawled onto kissing the clone, parting her lips with his tongue let it taste itself.

Alex could taste remains as she tried to regain her breathing. She clothes her eyed as she felt something brush against her pussy. She winced a little as it felt like a tip was trying to enter her body.

Justin slowly inserts himself into the clone. Slowly moving in and out, in and out, in and out.

Alex moans softly as her body moved in the saw motion as her clone. She cupped her breast as she pulled on her nipple while biting her lips.

Justin started to pick up some speed thrusting faster into the clones moving just a little deeper.

Alex breathing became heavy as her body started to bounce with loud moans starting to escape her mouth.

Justin thrust harder and deeper.

Alex moaned louder and louder as bounced faster.

Justin kept this pace as he felt himself about cum.

Alex bit her lips harder, twitching and jerking as she felt a climaxing come.

Justin started slamming himself into the clone.

Alex screamed as her body became sore, moaning as a feeling she never experienced before flushed over her body.

Justin let out a groan before he gave one last slam as he came inside the clone.

Alex let out long deep moans as she experienced her first orgasm. Her breathing became shaky, her body shivered, her pussy hurting. She took a deep breath lying naked on the back seating, trying to regain herself.

She looked at the ceiling biting her lip. "Thank you Justin."

Justin regained himself as he pulled up his pants. He waved the waved around the body before reversing the spell. "Your welcome Alex." He winked and pointed the wand toward the clone.

Dean got in the car with a soda in his hand. He heard breathing in the backseat and turned to see Alex naked. "Aw baby you started without me."

Oh if he only knew.


	2. Her Wishes

**Chapter Two: **_Her Wishes_

**Summary:** _Three Simple Wishes_

------

"If I could grant you three wishes would they be." Alex sat Indian style on the foot of her brothers' bed.

"Like I would tell you." Justin raised his head from his book to his sister.

"I'll tell you mines, if you tell me yours." Alex flashed that adorable smile that he could not resist.

"Okay." He placed his book on the nightstand sitting up in his bed rubbing his hand together as he thought of his first wish. "My first wish would be to lift the one wizard per family rule."

"How selfless of you." Alex smiled. "And stupid. Way to waste a wish Justin."

Justin smiled dropped. "I would lift the rule, because it think it would be wrong for us to live with magic all this time and to lose it forever after the competition."

"Still a wish wasted." Alex shrugged.

"What would be your first wish?" He asked.

"I would wish you were not my brother." Alex smirked.

"Did you want to play this game to just mock me again?" Justin leaned back on the bed.

Alex laughed, "No. I would you weren't my brother so I can do this." She crawled top of her brother straddling him as she pressed her lips against his.

Justin closed his eyes as her soft lips retract themselves. He opened his eyes to see her smiling.

"My second wish would be." Alex took off her shirt, revealing her bare breast to her brother. "For our parents to accept our relationships." She placed Justin's hand against her breast.

Justin started to squeeze his sisters' breast.

"My third wish." Alex undid her brothers' pants, sliding her into the whole of his boxers grabbing his hard member. Biting as lips stroking his member as her brother moaned squeezing his sisters' breast.

"Would be." She lifts the bottom of her gown shifting herself onto her brother now erected member. She let out a gasped as she slowly slid herself onto her brother.

Justin moaned as he held her in place as slid himself inside of his sister. Alex gasp once moaned as Justin moved himself inside of her.

He now sat up as they engaged in a kiss. Thrusting himself inside his sister. Alex grinded her hips into his brother the kiss deepened. He pulled his breaking their looking into her eyes.

"And three?" Justin thrust himself.

"For you to never leave me." She pressed her lips against his lips.

He falls back into the made as he love to his sister.


	3. The Whisperings

**Chapter Three:** _The Whisperings_

**Summary:** _Justin seduces the girls with a whisper spell!_

------

"Well, well, well." Justin stood at lairs door.

Alex and Harper stopped what they were doing turning their attention the green eyed boy.

"Well what do we have here?" He placed his hand on his hips.

Alex stood from the floor moving from between his best friend legs. "We're playing a game before you came."

"What? Let see who hold their breath the longest." Justin chortled.

"So what, your gonna tell mom and dad?" Alex glared at her brother.

"That would be something I would do." He smirked. "But I have a better idea to handle the two of you." He glared from his sister to Harper.

"What are you gonna do?" The look in his brothers' eyes sent a chill down her spine.

"Harper!" Justin sang as crept slowly towards the redhead as she curled up on the couch. "You still like me don't you." He said in a happy tone as Harper nodded her head while balling up into a fetal position. Justin watched as fear watched for the girls' body. He let out a chortle and whispered in her ear.

Alex watched as her friends body began to relax and she saw her friends stretched her legs on the couch before Justin moved away making his way towards his sister.

"What did you do to her?" Alex backed against the wall. She turned head trying to avoid her brother glared.

Justin propped his arms on the wall as he leaned to his sisters' ear. He whispered a few words as Alex slowly turned her face to her brother.

A seductive smile appeared on her face as her smiled. Harper appeared behind Justin with the same smile. The two girls stared at each other as Justin grinned.

Alex grabbed Justin by his hair smashing her lips against her before engaging in a lustful kiss.

Harper began kissing the sides of his neck while as she ran her hand under his wifebeater. He lifts his beater over his head before trailing the tip of her tongue up his back.

Justin moaned into his sisters' mouth as the kissed once more. He felt a hand moving up and down his shift as breathed against his sisters' lips. He felt a pair of hands reach from behind as they rubbed against his perfect abs.

Alex broke the kiss biting her lips as her hand stay on his member. She smiled seductively as she dragging him by his member over to the now vacant couch.

Justin was pushed down onto the couch as the two girls sat on each side of them. Harper turned his head towards her as they kissed while Alex placed chaste kisses on his neck. Their hands trailing their way his chest, his packs, his abs, before their grabbed his member as the stroked shaft.

He moaned into Harpers mouth, raking his hands through her hair. His free hand now running down her arm and up her blouse, her grabbed a breast through her shirt, massaging it as they moaned into each other's.

Justin gasped as his felt a warm a set of lips gliding on his dick. He turned his attention to his sister. Placing his hand on top of her head guiding her head up in down as he moaned and closed his eyes.

Harper nibbled on his lobe as she found his spot causing Justin's breathing to become uneasy. He turned his head kissing Harper once more as she button his shirt and tossing it to the side.

Justin kissed his way to her breast biting taking a breast out of the bra before engulfing it into his mouth as Harper moaned. Justin removed his sisters' head from his member before laying Harper back on the couch.

Alex sat on the table in front of the couch as she watched her brother prop himself between her friend legs.

Justin hiked the redheads skirt; she wasn't wearing underwear from her action with Alex earlier. He slid his member inside of the blue eyes girl as she let out soft gasp. Justin pushed himself deeper as his member disappeared inside of the girl.

Harper closed her eyes as her back arched against the couch while Justin slowly thrust the girl.

Alex watched as her brother fucked her best friend. Thrusting her harder each second as Harper let out wild moans. She watched as her friend dug her nails into his back as he thrust faster. Her legs placed on both side of his waist.

Harper moans were mixed with whimpers as the boy, she never thought would look at her in this way, now slammed his self inside of her.

Alex looked at her friend face as she made the weirdest of all faces.

Justin slowed down his strokes as Harper let out low moan while looking he looked into her eyes. He placed chaste kisses on her neck before the engaged in another kiss.

Rage and jealousy filled Alex eyes as she watched what was going on in front if her.

Justin slid out of the redhead making his way to her folds. He opened her fold with his tongue.

Alex snarled at her brothers' action. Her breathing became heavy, as she wanted to snatch him away and have him to herself. She watched as Harper arched her back once more while rubbing her hands over his head. Alex closed her eyes hard as Harper moaned.

She opened her eyes, scanning an empty room. She slowly sat up to see she was in her bedroom. She looked around seeing she was alone.

"It was just a dream." She whispered to herself before taking a deep breath.


	4. Boredom

**Chapter Four**: _Boredom_

------

Alex sat on the orange couch in the living room in her oversized long sleeve t-shirt with her long knee-high socks watching TV when her friend, Justin, and his friend Zeke entered the front door.

"Hey Alex!" Zeke waved to the brunette before she lifted her to smile at him.

"Hey!" Alex gave a nod.

Justin sat on the couch grabbing the remote from his sisters' grip changing the channel.

"I was watching that." Alex tried grabbing the remote from her brother as he moved his hands around in the air. "Forget it." Alex stepped off the couch, smacking her brother upside the head before she went upstairs to her room.

Zeke smiled at the two before sitting on the couch watching the program Justin turned to before pissing off his sister.

An hour passed as the two friends enjoyed the program they were watching earlier. Zeke looked around the room.

"Odd." Zeke shrugged.

"What?" Justin kept his eyes on the television.

"Usually by now Alex would be back down here bothering us." Zeke

"Take this as a sign that Santa got my letter." Justin's attention was still on the tube.

"Maybe somethings wrong." Zeke looked towards the stairs.

"Maybe you should check on her." Justin cocked his head.

"Maybe I will." Zeke hopped of the couch going up the stair to check on Alex.

Alex sat on her bed as her creaked opened. "Hey Zeke." Alex waved as Zeke peeked his head around the door.

"You okay." Zeke asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex replied with a nod.

"Oh." Zeke scanned the room. "Nice digs."

"Thank you. I guess." Alex smiled.

"It's girly with an edge." He put his hand on hips nodding.

"That's kind of what I was going for." Alex grinned at the boy. He was just like her brother, but different at the same time and not to mention cute. Ale has always had a little crush on Zeke, the moment Justin, well she, introduced herself.

"I like it." Zeke gave a nod.

"Thanks." Alex examined Zeke as he stood in the middle of the floor. Shifting her head to the side before biting her lips. Zeke let out a chortle as she her smile went from innocent to seductive.

"I'm bored." Alex stood in front brothers friend.

"Sitting alone in your room can do that." Zeke became nervous as Alex tugged on his belt. "If you had a good book that would help. " He was more nervous as Alex unbuckled his belt now working his pant. "Imagination is the best way to fun." His words caught up as he saw his pants drop to his floor. "What are you going to do with me?" Zeke stared into the brunette's eyes.

Alex replied a smirk as her ran her tongue over her bottom lip before she dropped to her knees.

Zeke twitched as he felt her soft lips touch his member before warmth mouth engulfed it. He let out a deep breath before looking down at Alex pleasuring him with her mouth. A grinned appeared upon his face enjoyed what could be his only moment with a girl as hot as Alex.

"Zeke." Alex whispered.

"What?" Zeke replied.

"Don't come in my mouth." She whispered again.

"Okay." Zeke nodded.

------

A/N: This was short and quick. I was running out of ideas, so it's kind of rushed. I'll make another Zalex ficlet soon.


	5. A Deception by the Lake

**Chapter Five:** _A Deception by the Lake_

------

"I know the two of have been friends for a long, but you shouldn't let her talk to you like that." Nate consoled the redhead friend of his girlfriend.

"But that's Alex for you." Harper sniffed as she wiped a tear reeling from her friend's hurtful words at the Final Jam.

"Still you didn't deserve that." Nate her took her hand into his.

Harper hung her head as she slightly squeezed his hand. "Thanks."

Nate looked at the redhead as she wiped a few tears. He was confused and always wondered why Alex and Harper were friends to begin with. They have nothing common and seemed to always bump heads.

"Can I ask you something?" Nate asked.

"What?" Harper turned to the curly hair boy.

"Why do you let her treat you that way?" Nate turned to the redhead and took a deep breath.

"I don't know." Harper sighed in confusion. "I mean I guess it didn't bother me at first. Alex is a blunt person at times."

"A real friend wouldn't treat you the way she treats you." Nate shook his head. "Why do continue to be friends with her?"

"Alex is cool person. She's pretty and smart and fun to be around." Harper replied. "She's outspoken and outgoing and--"

"You know you are all those things too Harper." Nate gave her a compliment.

"I am." Harper blushed and she fiddled with the bottom of her dress.

"Yeah and to be honest you are little bit more fun than Alex." Nate watched as Harper blushed and like out a chortle. "And I think you're prettier" He said sincere.

"What?" a confused Harper glared at the boy.

Nate flashed a smirk before he slowly pressed his lips against Harpers. They kissed for only few seconds that seemed like minute, before Harper pulled away as her eyes met his. She caught her breath and stared into his eyes.

Nate brushed his lips against hers before pulling her lips to his this time Harper was more inviting as she kissed but only to have a feeling of betrayal flush through her body.

"Wait." Harper pulled away. "I can't. You're my friend's boyfriend. Alex would hate me if we continued this."

"Harper shut up and think about yourself for a moment!" Nate rubbed his finger around the lining of her lips before they engaged in another kiss.

Harper then closed her eyes getting into the kiss as a soft moan escaped her mouth.

------

Back at the Final Jam Alex looked around for her best friend, wanting to apologize for those hurtful words she said earlier in front of the camp. She asked around but nobody knew where Harper went.

------

Back at the lake Nate laid Harper on the ground settling between her legs. All there thoughts out Alex were out their head. Harper moaned as Nate planted soft kisses around her neck.

------

"Has anyone seen Harper." Alex called as she walked around the camp.

------

Harper winced in pain as she moaned into Nate's neck as he thrust himself inside of her.

------

"Have you seen Harper?" Alex approached Shane.

"I saw her running towards the lake." Shane pointed towards the lake.

"Thanks!" Alex sighed in relief.

"I'll walk with you." Shane assisted the girl.

------

Moaning, groaning, wincing, hissing, whimpering filled the area by the lake as the two continued to have consummated their deception.

Alex along with Shane heard the noises as they neared the lake. Shane stopped in his track as he saw Alex boyfriend and her best friend by the lake. He chortled as Alex ran behind him. He tried to block her view but Alex stomped on his foot.

Her eyes widened as she watched her boyfriend and best friend got it on at the lake.

Harper arched her back as he thrust himself deeper into her body. Whimpers escaped her mouth as their bodies moved in unison before they engaged in a lustful kiss.

Alex stomach turned as she swallowed and watched the big climax. Alex let out a weak yelp as she turned to run away only to run into Shane's arms.

Shane looked over Alex shoulder to see his brother and the redhead engaging in yet another kiss. A smirked appeared across his face.


	6. Ballsy

**Chapter Six**: _Ballsy_

**Fandom**: _Wizards of Waverly Place and JONAS_

------

"You know what I like about you Stella. You are ballsy and you go for what you want and no matter how much Joe has turned you down. You are always by his side. You are like a ballsy doormat."

Stella moaned with her hand ties to the headboard.

"You speak your mind and you're not afraid to tell someone how you feel, but you nice with it. Like a ballsy doormat that speaks her mind."

Stella closed her eyes letting out a soft gasp with a moan.

"You're pretty too, lets not forget that. Beautiful blue eyes, lovely blonde locks and that skinny curvy thing you got going on, what a body. You're like a beautiful sexy ballsy doormat who speaks her mind."

Stella was now clutching her legs together as she moaned, groaned, and jerked on the bed.

"You have style too. Like a beautiful sexy ballsy doormat that speaks her mind with great style."

Stella now screamed as the liquid started to spew from her opening.

"There we go. Have fun" Alex grinned.

"Alex this isn't funny. " Stella struggled, "Just wait 'til your turn."

"Can't wait." Alex winked at the blonde then pulled 'the Rabbit' out of her friend.


	7. Noises

**Chapter Seven**: _Noises_

------

Justin leaned against his sister bedroom door after hearing moaning noises from his sister's room. He couldn't believe that Alex was having sex in the house while their parents were at home. He wanted to run and tell his parents what was going on, but couldn't pull his ear away from the door.

He wondered who it could be in the room pleasuring his sister. Was it Dean? No, he moved. Alex could have brought him back with a spell, but she's not that stupid to expose herself. Could it be Brad? No she got over him. Riley? No he has a girlfriend. Zeke/ He was ready to burst in the door and beat his friend to death, he then realized Zeke was out of town. Who is pleasing his sister?

Alex let out another moan along with a quivering whimper.

Harper? I always wondered about them. They were just too close just to be friend.

"What you doing?" Harper smiled as she walked behind the boy.

"Listening to Harper and Alex do it."

"Is Harper pleasing her?"

"Duh." Justin then jumped when he realized he was talking to Harper. "Harper." He whispered.

"It's cool I get the lesbian comment quite often."

"If you're not in there, then who is in there with Alex?"

"Beats me."

"Where's Max?"

"In his room."

"Okay good." Justin took a deep breath.

"Can I join?" Harper asked.

"If you want."

Harper and Justin put their ears to the door and listened to Alex moan and squeal and scream.

"Oh yeah, whoever is in there knows what they are doing." Harper said with a smile as Justin rolled his eyes.

"I wish I knew."

"Aren't you a wizard?"

"I want to know, but I don't think I want to know."

"I get ya."

"Oooh!" Alex moaned.

"I really want to know."

"No."

They continued to listen to her moan for a good fifteen minutes. When the moaning finally stopped. Harper waited a few second before unlocking the door with her bobby pin. Harper peeked her head and got a big surprise as she pulled her head back and closed the door.

"Who was it?"

"Oh my god."

Justin opened the door to peek his head in the room to see Alex laying on her back as his girlfriend, Juliet, face was covered with Alex's juices and blood on her face as she was sucking the blood from his sisters thighs.


	8. An Aphrodite on Waverly Place

**Chapter Eight**: _An Aphrodite on Waverly Place_  
**Summary**: _An Aphrodite makes thing slippery on Waverly Place._

------

"That would explain why my parents are getting on downstairs in the kitchen and my sister and my girlfriend are making out in the living room." Justin said rubbing his chin.

"Uh..." Gabrielle hissed.

"Oh my god." Justin dragged a hard hand over his face as he realized his girlfriend and sister were doing more than making out. "You mean to tell me they're... th... they're. My sister and my girlfriend are downstairs having sex."

"Yes." She gave a simple nod.

"I can't believe this." Justin paced his room.

"That's what you get for dating a bisexual." Gabrielle watched Justin.

"Why is everyone affected by your energy but me?"

"You are affected." Gabrielle insisted.

"How?" Justin yelled.

"Kiss me." Without any seduction, she just gazed at him.

Without thinking Justin grabbed Gabrielle and pulled her into a kiss. When Justin pulled back he saw no emotion or feelings in Gabrielle's face.

"You're affected by my energy, but you don't have any feelings towards any of people you've dated or downstairs."

"I thought you said you're not about love just sex." Justin scoffed.

"We are, but we can't force a connection. You have to have strong feelings towards a person for our energies to affect you strongly." She informed, "Like the Stone of Dreams adventures."

"You know about that?"

"Just because Alex wished everything back to normal, doesn't mean it didn't happen. Magic doesn't affect us."

"But I thought you said a magic being killed your sister."

"He didn't use magic when he killed them." Gabrielle reminded.

Justin looked back to Gabrielle, wondering what moment she was talking about, "What are you talking about?"

"The campfire. I felt your sexual energy and it summoned me. You and Alex were supposed to 'have sex', but I was summoned by a stronger force and I had to leave. If I would have stayed just few more minutes. The two of you would have done the deed."

"Ew!"

"I felt your energy and it was getting stronger by the second. You wanted your sister but you were afraid to make a move."

"But don't you think incest is wrong."

"No." She shrugged. "We give off sexual charges to anybody. Gay, Straight, Lesbian, Incest. We don't discriminate."

"What about rape?"

"We have nothing to do with that." Gabrielle shook her head.

"You force people to have sex." Justin thought he figured it out.

"No. We set moods. We can tell when a couple are ready to have sex, but some people need a push and that is where we come in." She explained.

"So Alex and Khloe?" Justin put his hands on his hips.

"Strong feelings." She nodded.

"Mom and Dad." He asked.

"Sexual Frustrations and Strong Feelings." She grinned, "You better watch those two, you might have another brother or sister on the way."

"How can I snap them out of this?"

"You can't. They have to.." She clears her throat, "Reach their peaks."

"Oh god. So I'm stuck in this sex pool."

"I'm afraid so."

"I can't have Max around this."

"Is Max your little brother?" She winced.

"Yes?" He replied questionably.

"He has a short haircut a little on the tan side speaking random things and smells like feet?" She asked.

"That's him. What? Why? What did you do?" Justin almost panicked.

"Lets just say that redhead girl won't be after you anymore." She smiled.

"Max and Harper?" Justin yelled.

"Oh wow." Gabrielle put her hand over her heart and breathed, "Your girlfriend is really pleasing your sister." She smirked, "I didn't know you could do that with your tongue."

"You could feel what they are doing?"

"Yes, we feel everything our charges are doing." She nodded.

"I can't live like this. How long does it take for charge to reach its peak?"

"It could take minutes, hours, days, a week. Give or take."

"A week? I can't wait a week."

"You're going to have too."

"This is your fault."

"I told you to keep me in the lair." She reminded him, "I can't stop this. It's not something we do on purpose. We could talk to a person and the next thing you know they are behind a tree doing their thing."

"After they reach their peaks will they remember anything."

"They'll remember they had best sex of their lives." She smiled, "You should dump your girlfriend and give Alex your blessings."

"Why would I...?"

Gabrielle gave Justin a look.

"Ohh." Justin nodded as he understood what she meant.

"What I can tell you is keep your friends away and stay away from the action. They have to reach their peaks on their own. If you interfere, they'll jump whomever bones is the nearest."

"So I can stop Khloe and she'll have sex with me."

"No."

"So while everyone is enjoying the sweet feeling of sex. I'm have to sit and watch."

"Yes."

"Why aren't you in the mood, I mean all this sex is practically your fault. You're not jumping me."

"When it comes to Aphrodite's, stay away from the Metaphysical and Mythology sections." She informed, "We don't get off. We just give off energy. We just get a senses of accomplishment when our charges reaches its full potential."

"So no sex at all?"

"I am a 2700 year old virgin. If an Aphrodite loses her virginity, she becomes tainted, impure, and she loses her powers and then she dies. Some Aphrodite's asked to become a mortal. Most of your Porn Stars... Aphrodite's. I'm talking about the ones who make the big bucks. Because we know what people like."

"If I have sex with you it'll break your charge."

"Once a charge is released it's not a part of me anymore. Until it comes back to let me know it did a job well done."

"I have very strong feelings towards weather girl."

"She doesn't know you exist."

"What about Miranda?"

"You never really liked her."

"Juliet."

"We can arrange that, but when she reaches her peak she'll bite you and she'll drain you."

"Cross out Juliet." (What movie is that from?)

"Isabel."

"Dead."

Justin shot a confused look.

"Silver bullet." She whispered.

"Send my condolences." Justin said, "Aileen, the centaur."

"I don't condone bestiality."

"I have to baby-sit this sex pool."

"What about your friend Zeke?" Gabrielle suggested.

"No." Justin said disgusted.

"Bright side, you can do what you always wanted to do."

"What is that?"

"Whatever you wanted to do but couldn't."

"Which is?"

"You're parents and brother and sister are distracted. They can't stop you. You're a free man."

"Yeah. Yeah I can do whatever I like."

"Except interfere with their action."

A long silence

"Oh wow." Gabrielle flinched. "Harper just got her back broken in. You go Maxie!"

"Can you keep my company?"

"Since it's only one of you here. I can go." She stood as Justin sat on his bed.

"So what should we do?"

"I don't know. I never stayed behind I always went to my next summon. We don't make friends."

------

Downstairs Alex laid on the couch spread eagle with Khloe tornado tonguing her clit down as she moaned and squealed.

Theresa was on all fours as Jerry banged her from the back as she breathed hard.

Max and Harper were in the basement, also known as Harper's room. Missionary position with her legs wrapped around his waist.

------

"I'm bored." Justin laid his head on his fist.

Gabrielle just looked at Justin.

"Aaahhh. Yes. Yes. Oooh. Oooh. Oh Shit!" They heard Alex scream.

"Now I know why Khloe wanted to be get a tongue ring."

"You're girlfriend has a tongue ring?" Gabrielle asked, "No wonder Alex came four times already. Go Khloe!"

------

Alex was the first to reach her peak as she pulled Khloe in for a kiss.

"How'd you like it?" Khloe said massaging Alex clit.

"We have to do that again." Alex moaned, "Don't stop."

"Okay." Khloe said into Alex lips as she started to finger the younger girl.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

------

"Well good news." Gabrielle looked to Justin, "Alex and your girlfriend reach their peak."

"Thank god."

"Remember when I said to dump her. You need to."

"Why?"

"They're in love."

"Dammit."

------

Max collapsed on Harper's back after they reached their peak.

"OH MY GOD!" Harper let out. "That was... Oh my god."

"You're welcome." Max gave Harper a kiss on the forehead as Harper giggled.

------

"You should thank me." Gabrielle nodded.

"What?"

"Harper found her prince charming."

"Yes!.... EW!"

------

Theresa moaned as she peaked as Jerry came after. It's been years since Jerry made Theresa feel like this. They laid on the floor cuddling and kissing.

------

"You can go downstairs now." Gabrielle informed.

"What? That was 8 hours." Justin was confused.

"Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks." Gabrielle reminded.

------

Hours later...

Alex and Khloe sat on the couch next to each other cuddled up.

Max and Harper sat on the floor, Harper laid her head on Max shoulder.

Theresa and Jerry were stealing kissing at the shared the chair.

Justin and Gabrielle stood by the front door watching them.

"I should thank you. I have never seen mom and dad like this in a long time. Harper does seem happy with Max. I'm going to miss Khloe, but Alex deserves to be happy."

"You're welcome." Gabrielle smiled at Justin then gave him a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"It's your turn." She grabbed his hand and walked him up the stairs.

They walked into Justin's room.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do this."

"I'm not." Gabrielle waved her hands over Justin's bed.

"Gigi?" Justin was shocked to see his sisters enemy on his bed.

"Connections and Love can be blind. The one person you connect well with his someone forbidden." She smiled.

"How did you get her here?" Justin asked.

"Don't ask questions." Gabrielle said.

Justin took off his shirt and walked over to the blonde, pressing his lips against her as they fell on the bed.

"You can stay for a while longer, my charge!" Gabrielle smiled then disappeared.


	9. In the Act

**Title**: In The Act

**Summary**: Alex catches her mother in the act with her brother

**Pairing**: Justin/Theresa

------

A door opens, "Mom!" Alex called as she walked on her mother in a very compromising position. She looked up from her mother to her brother.

"This is not what it looks like." Theresa protested.

"Yes it is." Alex smirked with a nod.

"Don't tell your father." Theresa embarrassed as she looked to her daughter.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" Alex crossed her arms as she was ready to negotiate with her mother. Oh that Alex.

"I'll take away your curfew." Theresa offered.

"Please mom like I follow that thing." Alex said as she bit her nails.

"Boost your allowance." Theresa offered again.

"I get an allowance from you and dad." Alex chortled.

"What? No fair! I only get an allowance from you." Justin shot a look to his mother.

Theresa took a deep breath with her hand just above her eyes as if she blocking the sun. "You can use magic whenever you want and I won't open my mouth about it for a month."

"Deal." Alex smiled then started to walk away. She stopped herself and turned to her mother and brother, "Just a quick suggestion. The linen closet is soundproof." She winked then walked down the hall.

"Thank you!" Theresa mouth with a nod.

Justin went back to thrusting himself inside of his mother as Theresa closed her eyes and let out a groan as she got out of the mood.

"Linen closet?" Justin suggested.

"Yeah." Theresa nodded.

They got off the bed and ran out of the room into the linen closet.


	10. Bet

**Title**: Bet

**Summary**: _There was a bet?_

------

"I am bored." Alex hopped off the table and took off her top revealing her B cup breast. She shimmied out of her short shorts kicking them across the floor. She stood in just a thong and her knee-high white socks with green and yellow stripes across the top and a green thong. She flipped her long flowing locks and turned to her brother's friend as he stood in shock at her naked body. She giggled and smiled flirtatiously walking towards the boy.

"Oh wow!" He balled his fist to his mouth. "I was not expecting that."

Alex bit her bottom lip standing in front of him waiting for him to respond. Any reaction would have set the mood, but he just stood there looking at her.

"You should really put some clothes on." He became nervous.

"Why?" She flirted.

"Because... Because... Because, you should." He stuttered.

Alex just grinned, "I came into this world naked so why can I walk around naked."

"Because we're in public and people are probably watching." Zeke nervous explained.

"I like an audience." She stepped forward.

"I don't." He giggled nervously.

"Then close the blinds." Alex smirked.

"Alex people eat here." He backed up against the table.

"Your point?" Alex laughed.

"What if Justin comes downstairs?" Zeke said.

"We'll give him a show." Alex wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"This is not like you." He removed her arms.

"Zeke, my nipples are getting hard and not for the right reasons. So are you going to take me or what?" She shifted her weight as she was getting tired.

"I must be dreaming." Zeke shook his head then Alex pinched him. "Ow!"

"You're not." She flashed a flirtatious smile.

Zeke looked at Alex body so perfect and beautiful. "I can't!"

"Whatever." Alex rolled her eyes getting ready to pick up her clothes.

"Sorry." Zeke said with a little guilt.

"So I am." She rolled her eyes.

"It's just your so beautiful and I don't want to taint---"

"Taint?" Alex chuckled, "Zeke you are weird." She laughed.

"I want it to be special." He sighed.

"Your definition of special is different from mine." She turned to the boy. "This is special. I don't want the candlelight dinners or the rose pedals, soft music, and all the jazz."

"So you want it rough and sloppy." Zeke shrugged.

"Not sloppy, just rough." She grinned. "Rough, hard and fast. Taking it slow is for losers." She cocked her head to the side as Zeke stood in front of her.

Zeke cupped a breast into his hand as she gave Alex soft kisses on the lips. He moved to her neck planting chaste kiss before he made her way to her breast. Alex moaned and arched her back as Zeke's free hand made its way to her thong. Rubbing his hand over the seat as the friction sent a shiver up her front.

He slid the seat over letting his cold bare finger slide into her folds feeling her warm wet pussy. Alex gasped lightly as she slid his find up and down her slit, his fingertip brushing her pearl and hole lightly causing her body to reaction in such an arousing way.

He moved over to the breast giving it the same treatment as the other. Alex just moaned while rubbing his hair. He removed his finger from her slit and put it to her mouth as he let her taste herself.

She nearly sucked his finger dry. She tasted delicious.

Zeke moved up to her lips parting her lips with his tongue as they kissed. He started to kiss his way down her body reaching her thong and sliding them down her legs as she stepped out of them. He kissed his back up into another kiss.

He scooped her up sitting her on the table in the sub station. Alex laid back mounting her legs on his waist. She propped herself on her elbows watching as he undressed. He stood between her legs stark naked with his member on hard. She smiled at his size. It was too big and it wasn't small. It was just right, assuming his was average, anything below 9 was perfect for her petite body.

Zeke grabbed his member stroking a few times as he struggled to get it in. God those movies and porno's make it look easy. Alex giggled a bit, laughing at the boy as it took him a while to get it in, but once he got it in Alex shut her mouth and bit her lips as he nice healthy piece of meat stroked her body.

Alex moaned and whined as Zeke worked her body in a way it's never been worked. She had Dean a couple of times but it wasn't anything spectacular and there was that time she did Justin, but they were under a spell and boy can Justin NOT fuck.

With her back against the flat cold surface of the table, her hands pulling and tugging in her hair, Zeke knew he was doing a good job. He picked up his pace as he held her waist. Alex screamed biting her lips as she watched his dick stroke her body. She pulled herself up wrapping her legs tight around his waist and her arm on his shoulder. They kissed as he went deeper, harder and faster. Just like she liked it.

He pushed himself deeper as Alex arched her back and let out a long moan. He smiled as she shut her eyes tight. He kissed her neck and picked her off the table as he bounced her on his dick.

A few seconds later he stopped letting Alex catch her breath. Her legs around his waist and her arm on his shoulders, they gazed into each other's eyes and shared a long sweet kiss.

Neither noticed Justin sitting on the bottom step.

Zeke slowly sat back into a chair holding Alex tight. Alex flipped her hair and let the tip of her socks touch the floor before she started to ride her brother's best friend. She bounced and twirled her hips. As Zeke arched her neck letting best friend's sister ride his dick into the sunset. He put her breast into his mouth and began to suck.

Justin felt a twitch in his pants as he saw his friend pleasuring his sister. She didn't sound like that when they did it.

"I'm gonna cum." Alex moaned.

Zeke pulled her off of him and turned her around bending her over the table. He spread her legs giving her cheeks a few light slaps as she moaned and giggled.

Justin shook his head when he heard his sister moan once Zeke slid it in.

They went at for a few more minutes. Zeke banged the bones out of Alex body as she whined and moaned gripping the ends of the table. Taking him all in. Zeke watched her cheeks bounce of his body going faster.

Alex moaned one last before she came on the table. Zeke continued thrust until it was his turn. He collapsed on Alex back and the laid there out of breath.

Alex was the first to propped up looking back at Zeke as he planting chaste kisses on her back. She grinned and he smiled. They shared another kiss before Zeke pulled his flaccid member out of Alex.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of clapping hands. They turned their attention to Justin as he approached them with a goofy grin on his face.

"Now that is what you call putting on a show." He folded his arms. "How was it Zeke?"

Zeke kissed the brunette on her cheek as he squeezed her breast.

"Much better than Dean." Alex added.

Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Put some clothes mom and dad will be down in a minute."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Alex then groaned and she pushed her butt to get Zeke off of her and she picked up her clothes and ran into the lair. Justin turned his back, as his friend got dressed.

Justin turned around after Zeke gave the okay. "I think you said $250." Justin dug into his pocket.

Zeke then shook his head. "Keep it." He pushed the money away then looked in the direction of Alex. "She deserves more than money."

Justin stuffed his money back into his pocket and stared at his best friend. She must've put it on him.

In the lair, Alex put on her clothes while Harper watched.

"I can't believe you went through with it." Harper smiled.

"I can't believe you dared me to do it." Alex shivered as she slid on her shirt.

"So how much do I owe you?" Harper dug into her purse.

Alex twirled her hair into a ponytail. "Oh what I want money can't buy." Alex winked as fixed her shirt.

"Ugh, where do you want me?" Harper started to take off her clothes. She groaned on the outside, but on the inside she has been waiting for this moment her whole life.

Alex walked seductively towards Harper. She gave a grin then dropped to her knees.


	11. Petals

**Title**: _Petals_

**Summary**: _She followed the petals to a big surprise._

**Pairing**: _Jerry R, Alex R, Theresa R._

**Author's Note**: _If you haven't figured it out yet. I write smut and incest and other. Characters are OOC, because I made them that way. If you do not like my work. Give it a try and read it anyway!_

-------

She followed the petals leading up the stairs in the loft. At the top of the stairs were two lit white votive candles and more petals leading down the hall of the second floor.

They stopped at a closed door that had a note attached. She flipped it opened as it 'Close Your Eyes.' She did as the note asked and slowly opened the door. Soft music was playing and the small of vanilla circulated the room. She inhaled and exhaled with a seductive grin.

Then she heard the noise of two people moaning. A man and a woman. Her brows furrows as the moans got louder. Alex? Theresa flinched and opened her eyes and was startled by what she was seeing.

Her daughter and her husband making love in their bed.

"OH MY GOD!" Theresa covered her mouth and her daughter and husband stop giving her their attention.

Too scared to get up and too into the moment to actually stop. Jerry kept thrusting inside his daughter.

"Mom." Alex moaned, "This isn't what it looks like." She bit her bottom lip trying to stop herself from moaning.

Theresa was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she saw and can't believe what she is seeing now.

"Dad was helping me get over Mason." She closed her eyes and moaned.

Theresa may not want to admit this, but watching the two of them go at it, was turning her own and she was getting a little wet in the panties.

"Please don't be mad at daddy." Alex squealed.

He was giving it to Alex as he picked up his speed and his thrust were a little harder. Theresa just watched as her nipples were starting to form through her shirt.

Alex had now focused her attention back to her father as the bed banged against the wall.

Theresa had leaned against the door clutching her legs shut as she was becoming more aroused by her daughter sweet moans. She could picture Jerry dick thrusting inside of her.

Jerry smiled at his wife as she tried to fight her feelings. "You want to join?"

Theresa nodded and Jerry removed himself for his daughter. Alex was pissed she didn't get to finish as she lied naked on her parents bed.

He walked to his wife unzipping her pants and taking them off. Her red lace panties came off next before Jerry gave them a quick sniff arousing his senses even more. He opened his wife's legs setting on leg over his shoulder and began to eat her out as she clutched the doorknob with her right hand and her leg holding her up against the door.

Alex watched her father devouring her mother and closed her eyes. Her mothers moans was all she need to get herself off while she played with herself.

Theresa opened her eyes to see her daughter getting off on the bed and the only made her even hotter. She wished she was the one pleasing her daughter right now making her moan louder than what she was now.

"UUHH!!" Alex moaned as Theresa watched her daughter squirm on the bed.

Oh how Theresa was longing to stuff her tongue in-between those legs.

"Ohh yes!" Theresa moaned as she came into her husbands mouth. She was experienced in this thing called sex and she could make herself cum at the drop of a dime.

Jerry swallowed every bit and was pushed to the floor by his wife. She crawled on top of the bed as Alex stopped and stared into her mothers eyes.

Theresa gave a wink and a grin and yanked her daughter closer before slipping a little tongue into her mouth. This gave Alex a little comfort and she kissed back.

She retracted from the kissed and laid her daughter back as she kissed her down her body. She opened Alex legs wide and trailed her tongue around her entrance making her daughter gasp and moan. She slipped the tongue inside and tongue-fucked her daughter like no one has ever before.

Alex moaned, groaned, squealed, whimper, bucked and jerked.

Jerry crawled to the bed slipping his mouth over his daughters breast.

This was the best birthday present Alex has ever had and they weren't even done yet.

Alex thought to her self. Her mother between her legs and father torturing her nips. _'Maybe they should play this petal game more often._'

-------

**A/N: I know this smut may have been sloppy or over the top, but I tend to write what comes to my head and this is what I got. I hope you like.**


	12. Bursting Through The Park

**Title**: _Bursting Through The Park._

**Summary**: _Justin missed a stain._

**Pairings**: _Justin R. & Alex R._

**Author's Note/WARNING**: _This was a request story from a friend._

-------

Last night he dreamed about having sex with his deceased ex-girlfriend, but in the dream she was well alive and young. He was just about to climax and burst his seed all over Juliet's face but yelled out his sisters name and then he woke up.

This was the first time or second or third or even the fourth. He knew why he yelled out her name every time, Alex was the only person he could burst his seed on.

He shot her face, chest, stomach, legs, back and butt and even inside of her. He couldn't imagine squirting anybody else but his sister, because no matter what (even with a face full of cum) Alex still looked good.

This just didn't happen in dream either. He yelled out her name with Miranda, Juliet and even with Isabella (doggy style in the park) and the other chick he was trying to impress with baseball. Justin got around, but he was very quiet with his doing so. He wants to do it with Harper, but he kind of likes her obsession over him and he doesn't want to mess with that and so he left it alone.

Ever since Alex has been hanging around with this new guy Justin hasn't been able to burst. He holds it in and squirts in the toilet, it's works, but not the satisfaction of watching it shoot all over Alex body and her wiping it up and tasting it. She said he tasted like chicken. Yum!

He had to find a way to get his sister back or make an agreement.

"Justin I'm meeting Harper at the park." Alex said walking out of the shop.

Lightbulb.

"Okay!" Justin nodded. Thank you Alex.

-------

Justin waited for Alex to arrive in the park. He saw her setting out a blanket before sitting down as she somewhat impatiently waited for Harper.

Justin sprung into action and pounced his sister. Alex grunted as she felt her body being forced to the ground. She was flipped over to see her brother.

"Justin what are you doing?" Alex looked at her brother.

"It's been two months Alex. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Ugh, be gentle this time." Alex rolled her eyes.

Justin smacked his lips and opened her legs. Ever since she has been dating this new guy, she has been wearing skirt. No problem for Justin easy access.

He pulled down her panties and whipped out his member. She slammed himself inside of her making her screamed.

"I said be gentle!" Alex growled.

"Shut up and just take it." Justin started to go slow.

Alex closed her eyes and moaned a little cry. She missed his member inside of her.

"You missed it?" Justin moaned.

"Mmhmm!" She moaned back arching her back as she was coming out of her shirt.

Justin grabbed her breast and started to squeeze while going a little deeper.

Harper walked through the park looking for Alex. She spotted the blanket and started to walk towards then stopped when she saw the action going on in front of her. The love of her life having sex with his sister, her best friend.

"Oh God!" Alex moaned as Justin pounded like a jack rabbit.

Harper's eyes were wide as Alex tugged on her hair while Justin banged the life out of her.

Moments later Justin out stroking his member heavy and fast. Alex stayed on her back as Justin shot his load on her stomach and chest. Justin finally moaned in satisfactory as she watched it spill all over his sister.

Harper couldn't believe what she just saw.

Justin stuffed himself back into his pants and waved her wand and did a spell and became clean again.

"Damn that was good!" Justin breathed. "You know what would be even better."

"If Harper wasn't watching." Alex chortled and pointed to her flabbergasted friend and flipped her hair.

Justin looked up and waved to the redhead as she just stared.

-------

**A/N: Okay like I said above this was kind of like a request story and my friend was sitting next to me the whole time this was being written. She approved of it, but I really don't like it. So I do apologize and will bring a better Jalex sequence soon. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Max's First Time

**Title**: Max's First Time

**Pairing**: Alex and Max

-------

It all started with a kiss, a soft peck on the lips, then it turned passionate. Our tongue entangled in each other mouth. Soft, warm, moist, tongue. Lips cupping into one another's.

I pulled away and gazed into her eyes as her soft brown eyes as they looked back at mines. She smiled and cupped my face, grazing her lips onto my forehead.

"I love you Max." She breathed.

"I love you too Alex!" I said with closed eyes.

She stood up standing over me as I sat on my bed. I watched as she slid off her shirt, revealing a black bra with purple lacing and lining. She smiled at me. Was this really happening?

She leaned over and took my shirt off, she gave a chuckle a bit. I will admit I'm not as buff as my older, but I'm toned.

She undid her pants and shimmied out of them and kicked then to the side. Her panties were matching her bra. Cute purple bow right at the rim of her black panties. She was so beautiful.

She pushed my back on my bed and crawled on top, straddling me. I swear I was about to burst right then and there. We started to kiss again and I rolled on top of her. She giggled and bit her lips then tugged on my jeans. I gave her a nod and she undid my pants and slid her hand in. I felt her soft palm grasp my dick.

I let out a soft gasp, as her cold hand began to glide on my dick. I never had a handjob before. It felt so good. I started to thrust into her hand as she jerked me off.

"Oh God! Don't Stop!" I let out and I could hear her laugh.

I closed my eyes as I felt her squirm on the bed. Next thing I know and felt, was my dick slid into something warm. I shuddered, gasped and nearly broke my balance. I opened my eyes and look down. I was inside my sister. I pushed myself in further and caused to let out a moan.

Was this happening? Was the really happening? Am I having sex, with the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Oh my God, you're so wet!" I let out. I started to pick up a rhythm as Alex arched her back, letting out soft moans and licking her lips. I must be doing something right.

"Oh Max!" She lifted her head to look in my eyes. "Ahh! Yeah! Ooh!" She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Mm!"

This was the best feeling in the world. It was so soft, so wet, so moist, so--so--so-- it was just wonderful. "Aah!" Was all I manage to grunt. "Uhh!" another grunt.

"Uh! Yes!" Alex moaned, as our bodies started to move as one. "Mmm Max!" She arched her back.

"Ohh God!" I moaned.

Everything was feeling good, so great, just right.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice scream across the room. I turned my attention to the voice.

"Mom?" I said as I slowly pulled out Alex.

"What the hell are you doing?" My mother yelled as she slowly backed up.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Alex snapped.

"No! No! No!" She back out of the room shaking her head then ran down the stairs.

I fixed myself and I heard Alex smacked and reach grabbed her clothes. I ran after my mom with Alex right behind me. As I got downstairs I could hear my mom yelling at dad about me and Alex were doing. I was terrified. I knew nothing good was going to happen.

Alex stood beside me as my mom pointed to us and yelled to my father. "Do something about this."

"I got it!" My dad yelled and walked towards us. "Were you two doing what your mother said you were doing?" He pointed to me and Alex.

"What did she exactly say I was doing?" Alex said in a non-caring tone.

"You know what you were doing." My mom yelled to Alex.

"Oh that!" Alex chortled. "Oh yeah, we were doing that!" She gave a nod.

"Alex what you and your brother did was wrong." He said to us.

"We're sorry!" Alex said for the both of us.

"Okay. Now go to your room!" He waved his hand and my mother almost exploded.

She couldn't believe how calm he was with this and neither could I. I looked over to Alex and she was smiling.

As I watched my parent argue, Alex laid her head on my shoulder and said. "If we hurry up, we can finish what we started." She grinned.

How could she still be hot after all of this?

-------

I snapped out of daydream. Wait it was just a dream? Oh so I didn't get caught. Thank God! I don't think I could pulled out of this wetness. She was so soft, wet and moist. How could I pull out of this. Alex must have some good stuff, she had a boy daydreaming.

I moaned when I felt her walls contracting on my dick. It was so tight. "Oh God!"

"Ooh Max!" Alex moaned as she arched her back. "I'm gonna cum!... Harder"

I did as I was told and went harder and deeper may I add. She bounced on my dick calling my name. I couldn't control myself. I went crazy inside of her. She clutched the sheets and bit her lips and let out incoherent moans.

I didn't care how loud she got. Mom and Dad weren't at home. Justin was with Zeke. I could care less where Harper was. We can fuck all night until the cows come home.

"I'm gonna cum." She whined.

"Cum for me baby!" I thrust deeper and harder.

Moments later, she arched her body, bit her lip, let out a loud squeal with a moan and she came. I was right behind her with mines as I spewed inside of her.

I then collapsed on top of her. We laid there for a while until we catch our breathes.

"How'd you like your first time?" Alex asked me as he ran her finger through my hair.

"I LOVED it." I tried to say and sighed. "Can we do it again?" I smiled.

Alex giggled, "Not right now. I need to take a shower." She pushed me off of her.

She slid off my bed in just her bra, she walked to the door and turned around and gave me a seductive look. "Want to join?"

Without a word a hopped off my bed and ran behind Alex.

I'm gonna have sex in the shower.


	14. Max's First Time Part 2

**Title**: Max First Time Part 2

**Pairing**: Alex/Max

-------

As the water cascades down Max body in the shower, Alex was on her knees engulfing her brother's member with her warm wet mouth. Her soft moist tongue lathering his member. He watched her head bob up and down as a glimpse of his meat would show every now and then.

Not caring that the water running over face was preventing her from looking at her younger brothers face. Alex was more focused on the moans that were coming out his mouth and how his hand was gently caressing her head and running his finger through her slick drenched strands.

"Oooh!" Max arched her back against the wall, pressing himself further into his sister throat. Alex gagged as she felt his tip in the back of her mouth, she slid off her brother's member as she gave her a pleading look.

Max closed her eyes and cupped his sisters face. Alex gave a wide smile and formed her lips in the shape of an 'O' as Max slowly pulled her face to his member and dipped the tip inside. Alex started to smile as Max began to, this term is used loosely, fuck his sister's mouth.

"Oohhh Shiiiit!" Max managed as he continued stroke her mouth. Thrusting his hips, pushing himself further. Alex just grinned and brushed her tongue on the bottom of his shaft, lightly. This caused Max to nearly buckle at his knees.

Alex chortled as she removed Max hand and pushed back into the wall, his member still inside her mouth. She went back to her rhythm from earlier as Max moaned some more, while caressing her hair.

While pleasing her brother and listening to his moans. Alex body began to tingling, as a shock shot through her body and tingling her sex. Alex moaned as her sex started to tingle. She clutched her legs, and started to rub her thighs together. The friction from in her inner thighs rubbed against her folds, letting them graze gently over her bead. Alex moaned as she gripped her nails into the tiles of the shower. Her moans muffled by her brothers member.

The friction against her bead, sending shock through her body, she bit down on his member. Max flinched at her bit. He opened his eyes to see Alex in sexual bliss. He watched as his member plopped out of her mouth.

Alex was now in her own world as she please herself. She bit her bottom lip as he eyes were shut tight. Her hips wiggling back and forth, a slight squeal escaped her mouth. She rubbed her thighs together some more as she broke down in the shower.

"Oh My God!" She breathed, as her body started to rock. Is was if an invisible person was doing Alex from behind, in Max point of view that is.

"I'm sorry Max." Alex managed to escaped her lips.

"What are you sorry for?" Max kneeled in front of his sister. He grabbed her face and pushed himself inside her mouth. "This could still work." He moaned.

Alex did her best to make it work. She continued to suck her brother off and please herself at the same time. Things looked up Alex found her finger digging their way inside her sex.

Max watched his sister, the multitasked she was, giving a decent blowjob and finger herself. His first time turned out to be the best. He thrust into his sisters mouth once more, before pulling her off. He stood her up and and removed her hands from pleasing her.

"Max what are you doing?" Alex moaned as she watched her brother kneel in front of her.

Max licked his lips before his gave his sister a kiss above her clit. He slid his middle through her folds, brushing his finger across her bead. Alex flinched at the friction as the palm of his finger brushed down it. She whined when Max removed his finger.

She gasped when she felt his tongue rub against it. She moaned felt his tongue tingle it. She nearly exploded his tongue shove itself deep into her hole.

Alex started to whine again as Max stood in front of her.

"We should save this for another time." He winked, if looked could kill. Max would be a dead man.


	15. You Get What You Look For

**Authors' Note**: _Another one! I'm on a Malex kick. Sue me! Honestly. I have gotten a little uninspired with Jalex. Yes! I still love the pairing, but lately, nothing good has been coming to mind with them. Don't worry some time away from Jalex is a good thing!_

**Title**: _You Get What You Look For_

**Summary**: _Justin becomes nosy when he hears moaning from his brothers room. When he uses magic to spy on his brother, he gets the shock of his life. _

**WARNING**: _Incest and Masturbation_

-------

I heard the sound of skin smacking as I was laying on my bed. It was coming from the room a few doors down from me. The headboard banging against the wall and the mattress squeaking. When did Max get a girlfriend? When did Max learn to fuck? I heard a few moans and couldn't resist a smile. This was the third time this week, Max was having sex in his room. I wonder who this lucky lady could be?

I laid in my bed thinking of the few girlfriends that Max has brought home. I only remember one, and she dumped him on the spot. He was interested in another girl at school, but she had a boyfriend that was the football team and I pray Max gave that one up.

Come to think of it. Max hasn't really been interested in a lot of girls. For a moment I thought he was either gay or going to be alone for the rest of his life. He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I guess he has proving me wrong with the girl he had in his room, banging her back out. God those moans sound familiar.

Wait a minute a little too familiar. Hmm? I slid out my bed and into my slippers, making my way up the hall. I glanced a the door next to me that was shut close. It was Alex room. Usually at this time, Alex would either have the TV or on her computer or doing something active. Not a sound came from her room. I opened the door and peeked my head in. No TV, no computer, no sound, and most of all no Alex. Hmm? Oh please do not tell me Alex is in there with Max. Nah, she wouldn't she can hardly stand Max. She's probably in the basement with Harper.

I closed my sisters door, happy in my thought. Alex and Max is just plain weird. If she would get with a family member, it would be me. I see the way she flirts with me. Yeah she wants me.

I was about to go back into my room, when I heard another moan. That moan really does sound familiar, the voice more than the moan. I concluded myself it wasn't Alex. I may not like Harper the way she loves me, but I would die if she was in there with him. The suspense is killing me. I need to find out.

I made my way to my brothers room, I put my ear to his door. The headboard wasn't banging and the mattress stopped squeaking. I assumed they were done or they moved to the floor. Which would have been a better idea, if they did.

I heard a few soft moans, light and deep breaths, some 'Oohs and Aahs'. I was waiting for things to pick up so I hear the voice again. I don't why I'm so interested in wanting to know who this girl is. Most girls sound alike when they moan. Why is this girls moan so important I have to find out who she is?

You know as wizards we tend to forget we are wizards. I'm a wizard I can just use a spell and see who is in the room with Max. I reached into my pajama pants and realized, I left my wand in the room. Dammit!

Wait a minute! The Duranium, Duranium spell. I smiled as I ran quietly to my room. I grabbed my wand from my nightstand and walked to the biggest frame in my room. My TOB framed poster.

"Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Duranium, Duranium." I waved my wand and there was Max room. He cleans his room? Well I would hope so if he has a girl in the there. Now lets see who this girl could be.

My eyes widened at what I saw. Max on top of Alex, thrusting into her. Alex on the floor with her legs cocked up, taking him in. My eyes must be deceiving me. This can't be.

Max picked up his speed as he bounced Alex on his dick. Alex moans and expression were quite sexy, I must admit. I wanted to turn away and wave my wand and make it disappear, but it I couldn't. In fact I was getting a little turned on, by what I was watching.

My dick was twitching at the sound of Alex's moans and how her small breast jiggled when Max would thrust her.

Something is wrong with me. Why am I getting turned on by brother and sister. Yes Alex moans got me hard, but Max was helping as he was very much into it. I should look away, but I can't.

I tried to stop my hand from reach into my pants, but those muscles seem to not be working. I felt my hand grasp my erection. My eyes were glued to Alex and Max, as my hand - whom had a mind of it own - was stroking my member.

I found my shaft getting harder, as I closed my eyes, listening to Max and Alex fuck on his bedroom floor. My hand continued to stroke me, up and down, up and down, in an erotic rhythm. I licked and bit on my lips, letting a moan escape my lips. God this feels so fucking good. My hand stroked my harder as it tugged me. I felt a little precum spill on my hand as I rubbed it over my shaft.

"Oh shit!" I heard Alex hiss.

I stroked faster as I thrust into my fist. Her moans were driving me wild. I could heard their skin smacking as I slammed my fist onto my dick. "Oh fuck!" My body had a mind of it's own. I jerked myself crazy as I watched them fuck like jack rabbits.

"Ooh! Shit!" I heard as I went crazy with my hand.

I closed my eyes once again, listening, as I laid back on the bed. Stroking my dick like I never did before. I tried to imagine myself as the one giving Alex pleasure, but I kept hearing Max moan. I didn't care, either way I was getting myself off.

Why does her moans have so damn sexy? "Oh shit!" I moaned biting my lips. My dick was so hard by now. I continued my beating as my body started to jerk. My moans were now mixing with my brother and sister. I wanted to stop. I should stop. Why can't I stop? "Oh God!" I felt my dick jerk.

I sped up my stroke as I squeezed, pulled and tugged. I was about to explode. I feel it cumming. I feel it cumming. I feel it cumming. A few more stroke. I'm about to explode. Yes. Yes. Yes.

I gave a good moans as I felt my seeds seeping onto my hand. I continued to stroke myself, coating my dick with my cum. I needed that. I let myself finish before I sat up to see if they were finished.

Max had collapsed onto of Alex, giving her a few pumps. Alex was out of breath as she kissed Max. It was a perfect ending for me.

Ever since that night. I watch Alex and Max. Getting myself off and hoping one day. I could join them.

------

**Wasn't too please with this one. I hoped you enjoyed. Next will be better. Thanks again for the reviews. Appreciate it much.**


	16. It Was Just A Dream

**Title**: _It Was Just A Dream_

**Summary**: _Justin has a dream or does he?_

**Pairing**: _Justin R./Stevie_

"Hello, Justin Russo!" Stevie waved and giggled before she grabbed the eldest wizard by the hand and pulled him into the lair inside the sub shop.

"What are you doing here?" Justin protested and snatched away from the wizard that once wanted to start a revolution against. He wasn't too fond of Stevie.

"I'm gonna show you a good time." She slid out of her cropped jacket.

"Stevie you are a very attractive young lady, but-" He was interrupted when Stevie pushed him on the couch. "Um wow."

"Relax Justin. I'm not gonna have sex with you." She straddled him as he swallowed.

"You're not?" He gulped.

"No." She shook her head as she unbuttoned his shirt. She ripped his shirt opened and licked the side of his face and bit her lip. "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you."

Justin gasped as Stevie clutched his member through his pants. "So hard." She ran her tongue across his lips.

Putting her lips against his, Justin was afraid to kiss back but as her fingers gripped his member harder. He appeased her.

Her cold hand stroking his hot member as Justin moaned into the kiss. Stevie retracted as she undid her pants letting them drop to the floor. She stood over Justin pantless and pantyless.

She straddled him again this time slowly as she positioned herself on his member. He gripped her waist as she started to grind him.

Justin might be a geek and he may not be the ladies man, but he sure isn't a virgin. Which took Stevie by surprise when Justin took control.

Her moans filled the room. As he slammed into her. They kissed some more, cupping and biting each others lips. Justin ripped her shirt attacking her breast with his mouth. Stevie moaned as she arched her back while she ran a hand over and through his hair.

Riding his member and bouncing as they kissed once more. Justin pushed himself deeper as he held her down. As thing got heated. Stevie let out a loud moan.

It was just a dream. Justin woke up in a cold sweat as he sat up in bed. He gazed around the room. He wiped his forehead. He laid back down and turned to his left. There was Stevie fast asleep.

Guess it wasn't a dream after all.

**Authors' Note**: I do apologize if it wasn't up to par like rest. I'm trying to get back into writing again. This what I've come up with. Tell me what you think.


End file.
